world_elite_wrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jake Gargano
Jakob "Jake" Louis Gargano (born June 15, 1983) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to World Elite Wrestling where he appears on their Animosity brand. After spending the majority of his career so far on the Independent circuit, Gargano signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling in November 2013 and was immediately added to their Animosity roster where he made his debut on the November 18, 2013 episode. Early life Gargano was born as Jakob Louis Gargano on June 15, 1983 in a poor neighbourhood in Brooklyn, New York. Gargano had a rough childhood due to him being an only child until his mother cheated on his father and had an affair which led to the birth of his half brother, Matthew. Shortly after this, Jake and his father moved to Detroit, Michigan where he was raised. Gargano grew up as a wrestling fan and would sneak into the living room once his parents had gone to bed to watch as they were completely against it, especially his mother who thought it was way too violent. Gargano was a big fan of Hulk Hogan, Randy Savage and Ricky Steamboat and knew from an early age that he wanted to become a professional wrestler. After completely high school in 2005, Gargano went to the University of Michigan located in Flint, Michigan where he studied law and had plans to get into law enforcement before deciding against it and opting to begin training in wrestling. Gargano would meet his future wife, Alessia D'Amore while attending the University of Michigan. After finishing school, Gargano started training at the NWA Great Lakes Pro Wrestling School. Professional wrestling career Training and Independent circuit Gargano later started training with Dusty Rhodes and one of his idols, Ricky "The Dragon" Steamboat, before beginning to take bookings for independent promotions in Michigan. World Elite Wrestling / WEW Debut and unbeaten streak (2013–2014) On November 17, 2013, Gargano signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling and was placed on their Animosity brand. After signing his contract, Gargano was paired up with Melanie Salcedo as his manager and is scheduled to make his debut as a heel for the first time in his career having mostly played a fan favourite character. Gargano officially made his debut on the November 18, 2013 episode of Animosity in a segment as he proceeded to introduce himself, while also answering the challenge of WEW Champion, Chris McKenzie who had issued an open challenge a week prior, while also being granted the chance to choose who he faces at the upcoming PPV. Gargano implored McKenzie to choose him as his opponent despite having just signed, before talking down the champion and saying that his whole "Virus" persona was just smoke and that if they stepped into the ring there would be a new champion and that he just didn't have the passion nor the drive to beat him. Gargano then stated that if McKenzie really wanted to be a great champion and prove that he was the top dog on Animosity he needed to forget about the people and stop pandering to them and refer to them by what they truly are and that's mindless sheep, thus solidifing his heel status. Gargano made his in-ring debut in the dark main event after Animosity where he teamed with Dexter Black and Craig Anderson losing to Chris Dunn, Adam Dunn & Chris McKenzie. A week later on the November 25, 2013 episode, Gargano teamed up with Melissa Salcedo to defeat the team of K.J. Styles and Kendall Rose. After the match, Gargano and Melanie shared a kiss, hinting at a possible romance angle. On the December 23, 2013 episode that aired on tape delay on December 29, Gargano issued a challenge to Craig McKenzie for the first episode of Animosity in 2014; who had just successfully regained the WEW Championship from Craig Anderson. Gargano later racked up two more victories - defeating Logan Raines and KJ Styles in singles matches respectively, extending his unbeaten streak to 3-0. Storyline with Rebecca Layne (2014–present) Personal life Gargano married model and former professional wrestler Alessia D'Amore in 2011. In early 2013 it was revealed that Alessia had filed for divorce, with the divorce being finalized in March 2013. Gargano has one half-sibling – Matthew Gargano who is also a professional wrestler and professional body builder. Gargano is currently in a relationship with WEW Starlet, Melanie Salcedo. In wrestling Finishing moves *''M.A.D.T – Made a Dude Tap'' (Stepover toehold facelock) *''The Encore'' (Standing fireman's carry transitioned into a kneeling takeover) *Spear Signature moves * Belly-to-belly suplex * Diving leg drop bulldog * German suplex * Half nelson dropped into a neckbreaker * Hip toss * Military press into a Spinebuster * Rolling fireman's carry slam * Running lariat * Running leaping shoulder block * Running neck snap to a bent–over opponent * Spin-out powerbomb * Vertical suplex powerslam followed by a pin Nicknames *'"Mr. No Days Off"' *'"Mr. WEW"' – bestowed upon by Melanie Salcedo *'"The Franchise"' *'"The Star"' *'"The Top Dog"' Managers * Melanie Salcedo Entrance themes *"You Don't Know" by 50 Cent, Cashis, Eminem & Lloyd Banks (2013–2014) *"Can't Be Touched" by Roy Jones Jr. (2014) *"Not Afraid" by Eminem (2014) *'"Till I Collapse"' by Eminem (2014–present) Championships and accomplishments